What If Yelena
by DDerby95
Summary: In Ixia, there is no excuse for murder; and no one knows this better than Yelena. Her time has come to make the choice between life and death. But is this new life really a life at all? Will she choose to die rather than live under another master?
1. Choices

**The story begins at the start of Poison Study, when Yelena is brought to Valek to confess her crimes.**

I shuffled along the corridor, using the weight of the chains binding my arms and legs to slow my pace. The rough arms of the guards pushed me forward, barking at me to hurry up. I stumbled more than once on the stone steps leading up from the dungeon, smashing my face onto the hard floor. So much for having a pretty face when I die; not that is mattered anyway. These last few seasons in the dungeons have ruined any beauty I held before.

It's hard to image that these are the last few moments of my life. All the pain, sorrow and suffering has only led to death; the hangman's noose in my case. My endless fight, against both General Brazell and his son, ends with my death. But I am not sorry for what I did. I, like so many other of their "pathetic subjects" suffered from physical, emotional and mental abuse, fighting to stay alive through their torturous tasks. But after I found Reyad's journal, describing horrible things he did to all those girls, and what he planned to do to me, I decided I wouldn't be his toy any longer. Even though the penalty of murder is death, I will take it with pride, knowing I have freed the world of one more offensive rat. My only regret is not killing General Brazell too. But nothing could be done now. At least I'm free to die by my actions than from some experiment gone wrong. I'd take the noose any day rather than die by their foul hands.

I snapped back to reality when light from outside momentarily blinded me. We had just broken the lower levels of the castle and entered into the servant's corridors. The windows allow streams of beautiful light into the stark passageway, evoking an urge within me to curl up and relax in the sunlight. I momentarily pause to stare out the window, taking in the trees swaying the breeze; the flowers blossoming in the warm weather. The wind runs through my greased hair, tickling my face and calming my nerves. But a sudden jerk from the guards drags me be back inside my personal hell and I continue walking.

We reach a small office, piled sky high with books, maps and papers; leaving only a small path to a large wooden desk at the back wall. Candles are sprinkled throughout the stacks, carefully placed as to not burn the books, and many strange bottles lay upon the ground. Seated at the desk is a man in black clothes, with two red diamonds stitched to his collar; The Commander's Advisor. He is very high up in the rankings and very powerful too. His dark shoulder length hair covered his face until he looked up from his book. A breeze ruffled his hair and uncovered his sapphire- blue eyes

"Here is the prisoner," one of the guards stated, pushing me forward until I fell to my knees. "Her name is Yelena, tried for killing the son of General Brazell, Military District 5. She stabbed him until he bled to death." I kept my head down, calling upon my past experiences in the orphanage and dungeon that sometimes it was better to wait until I was called upon before asserting my presence.

"A women, huh?" the Advisor chuckled as he rose from his chair and walked around the desk. "This should be interesting. You may leave now" His boots came closer to my body as I heard the guards exit and close the door. Then he stopped. His shoes were scuffed up badly, covered in scratches and scars from battle; this man was not only important, but dangerous as well.

"Well, let's take a look at you," he muttered as he lifted my chin. I hated being in a submissive position, even if it would keep me alive, so I stared into this man's eyes and gave him the most loathing and hate-filled look I have ever given anyone. I would not be weak anymore. I would be strong in these last moments of life.

"Quite a pretty one aren't you?" he stated, more to himself than me, as he turned my head side to side. "And obedient. I think I might actually like having you work for me." He pulled me up and examined me head to toe, taking in my tattered red prison gown and bare feet covered in calluses and grime. My hair was messy at best, and tangled into rat's nests with gunk and dirt completing the image. I felt terrible. It was one thing to be disgusting from lack of hygiene, but it was downright degrading the way he was taking me in. If felt dirty both inside and out; like a slave at the auction, waiting to hear if they were sold or not.

"But first things first," he said, walking to a stack of books and scanning the titles. "Did you kill General Brazell's son, Reyad?" He looked up at the end of his question, piercing my soul with those beautiful eyes. I was frozen, momentarily lost in his gaze that could read my being inside and out. But thankfully he looked away and returned to his search for a specific book among the piles, returning me to my senses.

"Yes. I killed him." I answered quietly as I stared straight ahead. I would not meet his gaze and fall prey to a pretty face. I need all my wits about me now, and cannot afford to be distracted. After a couple moments of silence, he looked up at me again and cocked an eyebrow. I coughed once and repeated "Yes I did." a little louder, with more confidence in my voice.

"Honest, I like that." He purred quietly as he swiftly pulled a book from a large tower. It swayed gently, but righted itself again before anything could fall. "Now here's the deal. Our poison tester recently died and we need someone else to fill the position. If you refuse, you will be executed." He marched back to his desk and fiddled around in his drawers, looking for yet another missing article.

Life! A second chance at life! But at what cost? How much of my freedom must I give; how much of my life is on the line? "And what does the poison tester do?" I wheezed, coughing yet again.

"He or she trains under my guidance until all the basic poison identification techniques are learned, a final test is given, and then they are official hired by the Commander." He slammed the drawers shut and strode over to the cabinets on the western wall. "There are no holidays, no family or husbands, and no official working hours; the tester is on call twenty four-seven." Many bottles and jars fell to the ground and clanked against one another as he sorted through the messy contents. "Payment is given in advance, as life is especially valuable to those who have none left." He pulled out a small ink bottle and quill and closed the doors, leaving the mess on the floor, and sauntered back to the desk.

"However, many dangers await someone of this position. You will never know if the next bite will be your last. No securities, no certainties. The only real certain thing is that if you accept, you belong to me. Your life is mine and I control whether you live or die. If any poison gets to the Commander, you bet your ass that your life ends there." He finished this statement at his desk, the book laid open, quill in hand, and ready to write my decision.

It was then that I realized that book was an account of the death toll. Everyone who walked into this room had been in a similar, if not the exact position as me. Every death, every hanging, every criminal was recorded down for future reference. And now was my turn to make an impression on history. I could say yes, like everyone else before, and once again be under the control of yet another master. I would die under oppression, as if my fight was meaningless. I would have killed a man and survived a mucky dungeon only to end up back where I started. My life would be worthless. After everything I suffered, I would not allow my pain to be in vain. I would finally be free, even if it meant death.

"No." I said, "NO! I will not continue to live a life that has no life in it at all. I would rather die." I stared down the man, as if daring him to condemn me to death. Courage and adrenaline raced through my veins. I stood taller, proudly accepting my decision.

The Advisor showed no signs of emotion, other than the slight constriction of his eyes that he cared about my decision. He bent down and scrawled a small note onto the paper, writing in a foreign language. The guards came in and grabbed me by the arms; with such good timing it was obvious that they were listening. They forced me around and started pulling me away from the man. I struggled to retain my dignity and walked proudly from the room with my escorts. He only said one thing in return.

"Pity." And slammed the book closed.

**Thank you for reading my FanFiction! Please rate and review. All comments are welcome!**


	2. Golden Sunlight

**I originally planned this piece to be a single work, but this flowed out of me at the response to another reviewer. Thank you for inspiring me to continue writing.**

I was shoved back down the hall, even though I consented to being led away. The guards led me back through the long hallway with all the windows, mumbling between each other as if I wasn't there.

"Hanging's tonight right?" asked the guard on my left. He had strong forearms hidden under his uniform squeezed my shoulder a little tighter as we turned around the corner. When he looked at the other guard, his dark grey eyes flickered with mischief, no doubt of the excitement of my death.

"Yeah," his companion sighed. He didn't look as thrilled with my sentence. "But it's a shame. I hear the next couple prisoners to die are all men. I hated our last taster, and a woman would have been nice." He suddenly looked over his shoulder towards a soldier running towards us, nodded at his partner, and let me go to talk to the man.

Grey eyes halted for a moment, "Sorry for the inconvenience," he said sarcastically while changing his grip to hold both my arms. "We just have to wait a moment." He started over at the couple, trying to decipher their speech, but obviously gathering nothing. I could tell he wanted to join his companion, but was stuck with me instead.

I was facing the window now, able to see the training yards where the soldiers were currently assembled. Each person was dressed the same, with small differences in clothing to define ranking, but ultimately uniform in color. They were battling, or more like sparring, with different weapons per pair. Most groups used knives or swords, but a few had no weapon at all, attacking with fists and feet. Each pair delicately danced around one another, moving in synchronism yet utterly out of tune. Some pairs ripped at one other, with a furry of force and anger, others more controlled yet still containing that feeling of power. Within each group the stronger foe was easily spotted, however one group on the far side was evenly matched.

Two men, one thin with a goatee and the other with thick muscles and curly hair, bounced back and forth, gaining and losing power over the other. They were one of the few groups without weapons, yet their skill was far superior to anyone who had one. One fought with more strength, using his force and size to his advantage, while the other was nimble and quick. Both were evenly matched, and even someone as inexperienced in the art of fighting as I could tell they had trained for many years. I watched their enchanting motions for while, getting lost in the rhythm of their strikes and blocks. I wonder what it would be like to fight. I knew basic self defense, but never enough to really matter.

"C'mon" the guard called, lightly placing his hand on my shoulder. This gentle movement led me to believe it was the nicer of the two who spoke. I pulled my eyes away from the men and looked at him. His bright green eyes seemed calmer, more reassuring, than most.

"We are heading to the Southern side of the castle. You will be kept in a small room with basic necessities until you are called." He lightly gripped my arm and tugged me forward, and I followed easily. I noticed his friend was missing and wondered how I hadn't noticed him letting me go earlier. I whipped my head around and spotted him leaving with the earlier solider.

"He's reporting to the Commander," he said, noticing my previous actions. "The Commander has been debating on relocating him to another district. Lately his violent tendencies have gotten him into more trouble than most and we cannot afford to lose anymore men."

We reached a long, open, pathway that lead across a wall connecting two sides together, with a slight railing holding us in. The sunlight rained on my hair and warmed my skin. It felt wonderful not to be so cold. I lightly shivered with pleasure and my guard looked back with a smile. He started slowing down and stopped altogether in the middle, starring out across the surrounding town.

"It's lovely isn't it?" he asked quietly. I nodded once and closed my eyes. "It's hard to image that such beauty could give such cruel punishments." He looked at me from the corner of his eye and then returned to the view. "I don't agree with their policies, all the deaths and hangings, but without them our world would have no order. I just feel that there is something we, or I, could do to change it. So that is why I took this job. It's not dangerous and it pays well, but that is only a bonus. I wanted to give a little bit of hope, or kindness, to those in their last moments of life. The previous guards were so cruel, abusing those condemned and mocking their last breaths."

He gently closed his eyes and smiled. "I want to grant those like you some pleasure in your final steps of life. I cannot give you freedom, or save you. But if you would like, I could send a message to someone special, or have them put your ashes in a special place."

I opened my eyes and stared at the man. He was now looking over at me with a small smile on his lips, his eyes dancing with happiness. Did I want to send a message to my girls at the orphanage? Would it benefit them in any way? No, it would only cause more pain.

"Maybe just some more time in the sun would be nice." I said sadly, and stretched my arms towards the sky, in hopes I could grab the sun and take it with me to my prison.

"Alright." He leaned over the railing and pulled up a stray leaf from a vine, caressing it between his fingers. "What is your name?" He ripped the leaf into pieces, smaller and smaller each time.

"Yelena." I responded, "And yourself?" He smiled at the leaf and lifted his fist into the air. A light breeze flew by, bringing more golden warmth, and he opened his hands. The small leaf fragments fluttered out of his hand and trickled out into to distance.

"It doesn't matter." He said at last, staring into his hand as if he believed the pieces were still there.

"Soldier, hurry up!" Shouted another guard across the bridge.

"Alright." He yelled half heartedly back, and linked his arms with mine. "Shall we go, Lady Yelena?"

I almost giggled at his question but nodded my head with a smile instead. We walked gracefully across the rest of the pathway, leaving my flaming ball of fire behind.

**Well, how do you think its going so far? Any comments are great comments.**


	3. Words of Advise

**Thank you for all your comments and reviews! This piece is a little shorter because I figured the next scene would be much longer. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Study Series or any of its ideas or characters.  
**

Basic necessities my butt! What a sad lie that had been. The room was small, no bigger than five or six paces, with no windows. The concrete walls oozed with cold, as if it were the middle of the cold season rather than the hot, and looked almost as uninviting as the hay ridden floor. The only source of light was a small skylight above my head, sadly dirty and allowing only slants of light to reach the floor. It was a huge change from a moment ago; the sun shining cheerfully on my back, the wind in my hair. Now it was a dark cave filled with despair. The whole place felt heavy, in both the atmosphere and in the air. I could practically feel the souls of those before me, their depression and sadness crushing my heart. It wasn't as obvious at first, but the longer I sat, the more present they became.

I lay huddled in the farthest corner, shivering with my back towards the wall and eyes forward on the door. I have been waiting for what feels like forever, yet I know it's only been minutes since the guard left. Time seems to almost stand still in a place like this, where waiting is all one has left to do.

A small squeak caught my attention, and I shifting myself back to a sitting position. I had enough with rats from the dungeons to last me a lifetime. I felt something furry pass my hand and I leaped to standing. I squinted as I looked for the furry fiend, but could barely identify my own body, and the nausea from malnutrition made my vision blurry and feet unsteady. I swayed and placed my hand on the wall, feeling the smooth concrete suddenly roughen under my hands. Something was written here. I couldn't make out the words and instead felt them with my fingers.

_Gerone Skye – Be strong_

_Harold Thurn – Don't think about it, it only makes it worse_

_Carla Paylo – Justice awaits me in the next life_

_Trek Welsh – To all who come after, I will meet you at the bridge_

Each was deeply underlined, trailing under the name at exactly the same distance. I assumed these lines were to help separate the names with the lack of light. There were many of these, all trailing down the side of the wall. The tallest reached just above my finger tips and traveled down to just below the hay, each with a date after their message. I wandered over to my left, and found another column of names, spanning the whole wall like before. I continued to my left, careful of the corner, and discovered the messages started right beside the door. The very first was old and cracking, so many letters were destroyed and illegible. I wondered how many names there were, and guessed over a thousand, maybe more depending on the size of the writing.

All these people, sentenced to die like myself, and this was their last message to the world; Offering advice, giving penance, or cussing out the Commander. Each had its own flavor, remorse, justice, regret or anxiety; but all were united, sending a message as a whole. Did the guards know about this? Surely if they did they would have smoothed them away by now, with some sort of sander or sharp object. Speaking of which, how did all these people write their messages?

I trailed the columns back to my original spot and followed the rest of the messages to the middle of the third wall, ending in a large name with cursive writing. Just below his name was the small line, like all the names before. I felt inside the final line and discovered that there was a small piece of metal, almost as long as a pencil, yet blunt like a worn knife. Clever, the utensil can be passed on from prisoner to prisoner without losing it in the hay. I started scratching out my name, roughly at first and deeper with each stroke. Soon I completed my basic name, though it looked more like child writing than letters, and paused to ponder my message.

Others would see this, just not anyone who will live. So I could write anything, and never have any worries or consequences from my words. I could write about Reyad, engrave his cruelty forever in stone, or send words of assurance to the next victim. But I wanted mine to be unique, not just some other apology or regret scratched onto a wall. I wanted to sound strong; accepting of my choices, for they are what got me here. I started on my statement and quickly scratched out my six words of strength

_I do not regret my choices_

I marked the date of my hanging beside and started the long strokes to create the stick's resting spot. It was much harder gaining dept than making an impression, so my holder took twice as much time as my message.

I heard loud footsteps marching down the hallways, garbled words and shouts from guards, and the rattle of keys in my door. I quickly shoved the stick into its spot and flung myself down and curled into a ball. I might jeopardize all these memoirs if the guards saw me writing.

When the guard opened the door only the light from his torch rushed in, and I realized that it was already dark outside. But wasn't it just light outside? The noonday sun shining down, people out and about. How could I have wasted so much time doing so little? Well, it didn't matter now, for time cannot be retrieved.

"Just one tonight." The guard said to his companion, looking around the room just in case. His eyes rested on me and I saw it was once again my grey eyed man. However, his assistant was not my friend from earlier, and my heart sank slightly at not being able to tell him about the messages. I think he would have properly appreciated them. Instead he was a scrawny little man with a large nose. Grey eyes walked over to me and retied my hands, hoisting me up with such brute strength that I almost flew off the ground, while large nose held the torch close.

"All set." He sneered, and leaned closed to whisper in my ear while trailing his finger around my throat. "Ready for your present, Princess? It's a special necklace made just for you." Then he dragged me out of the room and into the night.

**So? How am doing? Please rate and review.**


	4. The Noose

**Sorry for not updating recently, school kind of takes up most of my time. Enjoy!**

I hated not being able to see. Even with my other senses heightened, I still felt helpless stumbling in front of the guards. Their rough shoves and loud insults didn't help either. The stone floor left so many small cracks and edges to trip over, and their torchlight only distorted their size.

"Stop fainting, Princess," Grey eyes snarled as he pulled me back up. "There is no prince here to save you." The rope bit further into my writs each time I fell and I could feel blood rising this time. "You would think a killer would have better reflexes, wouldn't ya?" Big nose just ducked his head and stayed silent, either out of respect or shame. I couldn't tell which.

We continued our descent from the holding cell, down multiple sets of stairs and corridors. Where were we going anyway? Could we be going back to the Advisor's room? Had there been a mistake? No, the guard said there was a hanging tonight, and he didn't seem like a man who makes many jokes. But most hangings were done in the East courtyard, and we were definitely not headed that direction. The only other place was…. the town square. But public hangings were only held for a large group execution or for political purposes! Grey eyes already said I was the only prisoner, and I most certainly didn't have any status that would make a public hanging required.

"Hey Gritt! Where ya headed?" called a man from across the yard. We were now crossing the large courtyard that led to the castle gates and out into the town. Most people would be in their homes by now, with curfews and whatnot to follow, but I guessed hangings allow for extended social hours.

"To the square! Got a feisty one here who's itching to feel the wind between her toes." His smile was so big that it could be seen a mile away, and it created a lump in my throat that wouldn't leave. He guffawed and his friend returned the gesture, making some crude comments about my mother and occupation. I officially decided I hated this man and his companion with all my soul. But my instincts told me that responding was not a smart choice in this situation, so I held my tongue.

We arrived at the gates and Big Nose pulled his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door with a swift and graceful motion. They squeaked and groaned, even though they are oiled every day. However, the eerie sound moved the lump from my throat to my stomach, growing to twice its size. I stepped through the crack and Grey eyes dragged me over to the side while Big Nose locked up again.  
"Aren't we coming back?" asked Grey eyes, watching where Big Nose stored the keys.

"Most certainly." He replied, walking ahead towards the city without a look over his shoulder.

"Giddy up Cowgirl." Grey eyes muttered while kicking me forward. "I want to get back in time to get a decent amount of sleep before training tomorrow. The slower you walk, the less sleep I get; you can dawdle on your own time."

The city was quiet, doors closed with lights out in all areas except the heart of the town. I passed many military like homes with small details like mats and flowers personalizing them. I hadn't seen the town when I came in on the wagon. Looking out of my boxed hole made me feel like an animal, and I didn't degrade myself to that level. The chilly night air left little signs of the warm nights to come, even though the hot season would be in swing soon. But I shouldn't be worrying about such things. I would never get to see the hot season, or even another night to be precise. I took some deep breaths, relishing the feeling of life, and tilted my head up to the stars. They were so beautiful. Each dot held a small glimmer of light that lit up the night sky, making the world just a bit brighter.

A huge tug stopped me in my tracks and I returned to earth, realizing we had reached the square. People lined the sidewalks, ranging from little children to grandparents, but all were similar in one way; every person was silent. They all stared at me, watching me stand in the street in filthy clothes and ratty appearance. What must they be thinking?

"Come," called Big Nose from a platform a good distance away. "No time to waste this evening." Everyone redirected their gaze at Big Nose than then returned to me as I passed them. I tried to stand tall, look proud and strong, but I probably looked like just another rat for the noose. I tried to focus on Big Nose as a walked, but a couple faces captured my attention. A small girl, about three or four, was grabbing her mother's apron and staring into my eyes. She reminded me so much of Carra, with her soft brown eyes controlling her face. The Advisor was here too, standing next to the stage, watching my movement for any sign of resistance or escape. They would have no pleasure in watching me struggle tonight.

Just as I placed my first foot on the stares, I heard a faint chuckle resonate from the crowd. I snapped my head toward the people and pinpointed the man in the front. My heart stopped; my legs gave out and I couldn't breathe. Reyad! How the hell is he alive! He stood there, fully dressed in his clothes, sporting his trademark smirk and casual confidence as if he was alive. But, he can't be! I killed him. I saw the life leave his eyes as I stabbed him to death.

"Whoa," the Advisor huffed as he caught me before I hit the ground. "Not getting a little light-headed now are we?" He propped me up onto my feet once more and turned to Grey eyes. "I'll take her from here." He placed his arm around me shoulder and guided me up the rest of the steps. But my mind was a million miles away, or really, just a couple of feet.

Why was I dying if Reyad was alive? Was he healed? But I noticed the blood splattering his clothes as he turned to laugh as my fall. Blood? I then realized no one else had responded to his laugh. Everyone continued to stare at me, ignoring him as if he wasn't there. My eyes flickered from face to face, hoping to find someone who noticed him too.

"I'll never leave you Yelena. I'm with you after my death, and will be with you after yours. That way we can spend forever together. Doesn't that sound nice?" Then it hit me like a pile of bricks; He was a ghost, haunting me in the Shadow World. He was not truly here, only in spirit. I let out a sigh of relief and then sent him my own smirk, mentally telling him to suck it.

"What's so funny?" the Advisor asked. I turned to look at him and felt his piercing blue eyes lock with mine. He had seen the whole thing. Well, now I look crazy.

"Nothing." I dropped my head and blushed a thousand shades of red; however my smile lingered on my face. I composed my features and then faced the audience.

"Today we are here for the execution of…." Big Nose started his speech to the people but I tuned him out quickly. Why waist the last few moments of my life listening to his dull voice? I closed my eyes and breathed again, taking in the smell of flowers, wood and a mass of human sweat. Not the most pleasant smell, but something nonetheless. I swallowed, mentally trying to calculate the pain of a hanging, and deciding it would not fell great. I then tilted my head back, recognizing all of the many muscles I used just in that one moment, and opened my eyes. The stars continued to shine, glistening down on my sad party once more. I looked for my favorite constellation, but it was hidden behind the castles towers and walls. They would continue to live on, circling the world that I will soon be buried in. Well, more accurately a part of, because nowadays prisoners are burned for their crimes after the hanging if they aren't used for science.

"…to remind you all of the power of The Commander. May Ixia reign forever more." Big nose then turned to me and pulled out a small black bag. Carefully reaching towards me, he placed it over my head and secured it around my throat. I instantly felt claustrophobic and decided to close my eyes instead. My breathing started to hitch so I practiced counting in my head and breathing to the rhythm.

_In 2, 3, 4_

_Out 6, 7, 8_

_In 2, 3, 4_

_Out 6, 7, 8_

The noose fell over my head and then I really started freaking out. My skin started to crawl and all I could think was _I don't want to die_! I heard a click, and the floor fell away under my feet, leaving me standing on air for the briefest moments before I fell with a sickening crack.

My world was dark, and then there was fire.


	5. A Second Chance

**Thought I was done didn't ya? Well I'm not!**

It felt like my world was on fire. My body screamed and writhed against this new agony that I couldn't see. And suddenly, it stopped. Everything was calm and silent, like that moment right after a storm. All I could do was relax, thankful that the pain subsided. I took deep breaths and waited. And waited. And waited.

Hold on a second, something was definitely wrong. I strained my ears and listened for any sounds, like guards mumbling about a problem or a scream about the fire. But I could hear nothing. Did something go wrong? I definitely remember blacking out, but where did the fire come from? Was I cremated after the hanging? These and many more questions swam inside my brain, searching for a logical answer I could not provide.

A soft laugh echoed from the right and I immediately tensed up. Busted! I lowered my breathing and tried to be as still as possible.

"Don't worry little Yelena. No one here will hurt you."

Yeah right! I opened my eyes to find the face that spoke and encountered yet another , lighter darkness, as though I was inside a bag. The black bag! I was still dressed in my execution outfit, cover included, however the noose had disappeared from my neck. Sadly, my arms and legs were unresponsive to any type of movement I tried.

"Sorry about the bag, but I can't have you knowing where you are."

A kidnapping! Just great. First I'm in a terrible orphanage, tried for stabbing Reyad, unsuccessfully executed and now I'm kidnapped! Can life get any worse?

"Ah little one. You just don't know how to stay alive now do you?" the voice stated, while caressing my cheek.

I could identity that the voice was masculine (even worse!), and tried to squirm away from his voice. Yet my muscles wouldn't respond to my brain, as if they were under some sort of spell. I hated it when people touched me without my consent; Reyad had created that fear.

"Calm down. I'm only here to talk to you and then send you on your way," he said, switching from touching my face to brushing my head.

_Don't touch me!_ But no words came from my lips. I was like a statue, frozen yet able to feel everything around me. I was nothing more than putty in his hands.

"Oh, the consequences of one decision really makes a difference in life now, doesn't it?" he purred as he grabbed my hands. "Most people don't get a second chance; they just… move on. But don't worry, Darling, I snatched you away. I've had my eye on you ever since you were born."

This dude was a creep! He admitted to stalking and kidnapping me at the same time. And moreover, the nonsense that came from his mouth was enough to send him straight to the loony bin.

"I need you to live, for only you can bring me my freedom." he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Without you, I can never truly return to where I belong."

His hands trailed down my arm, across my stomach and along my leg, ending at my feet.

"Without you, I will be stuck in this horrid place forever!" he shouted, echoing around us.

"But I know you Yelena; you learn faster than others." His arms started back up my leg.

"You're quicker than most, both in mind and body." He reached my stomach.

"And when an opportunity presents itself, you won't hesitate to pounce!" He ripped the bag off my head, allowing me momentary vision into a world filled with both grey light and land, going endlessly in every direction. Then the floor fell away, and I was plunged back into darkness.

Falling. Endlessly falling. Wind whipping my hair as I spun around and around; no bottom in sight. Just darkness.

CLANG! The sound of the master lock cracking open. Voices, slowly growing louder and louder. Cold, seeping into my bones.

"Which one are we getting?" yelled a guard to his companion at the top of the stairs.

"Number twelve." He replied, bringing his torch closer to define each cell from the others. "There she is, lying in the corner."

He opened my cell door, taking his sweet time and allowing a full creak to echo through the dungeons. His partner slowly walked in behind him, bringing the torch closer to my face. I recognized the men, my personal guards from before.

"Pretty ugly huh?" piped Grey Eyes as he dragged me up from the floor. "But I hear she's wicked with a knife. Stabbed a man." He grunted as he hauled me to my feet, and shoved me towards his partner. "Don't let her go, though I doubt she has the energy to run away." He sneered at me with his wicked smile and exited the cell, stomping past other prisoners with wide, glassy eyes that followed the light.

"Well don't just stand there, get a move on!" I was pushed forward and left my cell for the second time today. We marched past the cells and climbed the stairs, but not without a couple face plants on my part. We entered the lighted hallways again, but I was already lost in my head.

I did this all before; climbed these stairs, walked these halls. I would soon meet the Advisor and reject his offer, ending in my execution. The what is not the question, but the why. Why am I in the past? Why see my execution again? Why everything?

We reached the door to the cluttered office, knocked once and barged in. I saw that everything was the same, all the books and paper still scattered around the room. The desk was a mess, with its proud King relaxing on his throne. Those same blue eyes pierced my soul, partially hidden by dark hair, with a book open on the desktop.

"Here is the prisoner," Grey eyes stated, holding a rigid pose while giving his speech once again. I zoned out and returned to my thoughts. Maybe I was here for a reason other than reliving my pain. Maybe I was supposed to change something. Maybe I needed to fix something that didn't turn out right. Maybe that is what the man meant when he said he was giving me a second chance.

"So what do you say, Yelena?" I snapped my head up and focused back on reality. I realized I had blanked out for his entire monologue and he completely lost on the conversation. This must be the third or fourth time he asked me judging by his body language.

"Uh.. about what?" I stuttered, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks from embarrassment. This could be important thing I needed to change I had blocked out the whole event in my stupidity!

"About the proposition. Were you listening to anything I have been saying for the last couple minutes?" He sounded annoyed and glared at me. His icy cold stare froze my body and I stared back quietly, hoping he would explain it again.

Oh wait, the food taster! That's what he meant. Would I sell my soul to this jerk in exchange for my life? Ah, no. No I would not. It sounded just as unappealing as the first time I heard it and would reply the exact same way.

_I need you alive. _But that man said I had to live. It's not that I wanted to follow the kidnapper's orders, but it looked like I would meet him once again at the end of my journey if I followed the same path. And the idea of meeting my creepy stalker friend again scared me more than tasting food for some old man. So it looked like fate had a different plan for me than I had for myself.

"Yes."

**Well that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed my little sideways story. Please comment and review!**


End file.
